


Family Portrait

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:12:29
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Random Family Moments told through Sam and Deans youngest daughters pov(sequel to 'Labor Pains')(also told through journal entries)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a sequel to 'Labor Pains' which was a sequel to 'Entwined Hearts'.A little bit of info for ya Dean will be referred to as 'Mom' I just thought it'd be cute and I'd always wanted to read a story where one of the guys was referred to as 'mom' by their kids.

  
Author's notes: I'm kinda experimenting here with this story depending on how it's received will determine whether I continue it or not so ummmmmmmm......please if you like this even a smidge please let me know.Also I'd love to get any ideas you may want happening in the story cuz truthfully I am a tad stomped as to what direction to take this so any ideas would be lovely.  


* * *

Hiya I''m Savannah Sue Wesson-Winchester (ya kinda a mouthful huh?) I'm 14 and three quarters ,I live with my mom ,dad and brother and sister. I have my dads brown locks but my moms green eyes and pouty lips.

 

 

People say that though I am more like dad in the looks department I get my fiery and smart mouth personality from mom.

 

 

What else? What else? oh heeehee yeah shoulda mentioned diss itsy bitty detail b4 buts though I gots two wickedly cool if annoying and slightly emberassing at times perants they are both Males. haahaa ya seee here's the down low 'mom' is a herm somma or other and cuz he is dat he got preggers with my siblings and lil ol me pretty wickedly awesome huh?????.

 

 

Here's another wickedly awesome tid bit for ya mom's preggers again totally wicked huh?.

 

 

Anywho anywho as I've previously stated my name is Savannah Sue Wesson-Winchester and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: another part finally :).  
Sorry if it takes a bit to update this story is harder to write then previous ones so it's taking longer to write.But I promise not to go to long without updating also all errors like spelling n such are intentional.I just don't see an average 14 yr old being all prim n proper. Also plz keep in mind that Dean's referred to as 'mom'.also if ur liking this story even a lil plz lemme know thanks.  


* * *

*Tiny wave* Heya it's me Savannah Sue back to share more with you.OK OK so maybe I didn't really tell ya a whole lot lastime (ya sowwy bout that hee) but um...we're just gettin started pinky promise *smiles*.

 

 

Now umm as umm as ya'll now know my name's Savannah Sue Wesson-Winchester i'm 14 and three quarters and this is my ummm...story? ya well no not my whole freaking story cuz that would just take like foreva but ummm.......some memorable moments umm ya?.

 

 

I'mma start by tellin ya bout da time nana and I were making a cake for mom and dads anniversary when Mary and Riley(my stupid buttface sibs) had to totally ruin everything by like running in da kitchen and like totally smashing da cake nana and I worked hard on (grrr).

 

 

Here's da DL (down low) on how it happened. Ya see Nana had just taken da cake outta da oven and was just gonna put it on the kitchen island to cool b4 putting icing on it when wham like outta freakin nowhere my dumbass brother and sister come like charging in da kitchen knocking the very warm cake outta nanas hand.

 

Waz I like mad? like duh I saw freakin red .Balling my then tiny fists I charged at them both(he he he).

 

Nana had to pull me off of them then like laterz mom and dad weren't pleased far from it they like yelled at me *poutz* ok ok they didnt yell but I gots sent to bed early and no dessert.

 

More to come laterz.

 

Hugs & Kisses,

S.S


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: I kind of changed the title as it seemed more fitting since this story has nothing but random family moments rather then any solid umm ...plot?.still told through Savannah's pov.Again please if you are reading this story and like it even a little please let me know.  
thank you :)  


* * *

Hey!! ,

It's me Savannah and I've come once more to share more of my story wit ya .

 

 

 

What shall I share wit ya today? hmmm *taps finger against chin* oh I know imma gonna tell ya bout da time dad punched diss like big ugly burly ass (dats right I said ass watcha gonna do bout it huh?) (sowwy I gots a pooty mouth wit my mommas smartassness) (dat a word?).

 

 

Anywho what waz Iz saying? oh yeah hee..I was just about to tell ya about da time dad punched diss ugly dude in da freakin face.

 

 

It was so wicked dad just popped him right at da concesion stand (mom and dad had taken us to the movie cineplex the one that had just been built in da mall).It was so wicked the way he let him have it .

 

 

 

We (mom,dad,riley ,mary and i) were ok ok mom and dad were in line waiting to order us some sodas,nachos,candy and popcorn (we got our appetite from dad ) while Mary ,Riley and I were well what we were doin aint all dat important ok?.

 

 

 

Anywho when like outta like outta nowhere I see there's diss big ugly dude(and friends) standing behind mom and dad bein all like mean and rude just cuz dad had like his hands around moms waist and was like nuzzling(ya i said nuzzling *giggles*) moms neck.

 

 

 

He and his buds were like callin them like these ugly names and like laughing.At like first mom and dad were like totally tryin to ignore dem a holes but den the big burly ugly one tired of bein ignored(my guess) latches one meaty paw on moms shoulder and well hehe dat my friend waz a big no no.

 

 

Dad don't likey when other dudes touch mom especially rude dumb ugly ones(dads a a wee bit ummm shall I say ..possesive when it comes 2 mom).So like when da dude did that dad decked him.

 

Alright Alright so like there waz like more to it but that was like da gist.

 

 

It was so like awesome even if we like totally ended up getting our booty's kicked outta there it waz still pretty pretty awesome.

 

 

More stories next time..

 

 

Hugs & Kisses,

S.S


	4. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Due to a lack of response this story is being brought to an erupt end and put to rest. So there will only be two more chapters after this.However I am not ready to leave Sam,Dean and family yet so after I take a break from writing(major writers burn out) I'll begin writing yet another story in what I like to refer to as now the 'Entwined Hearts' Verse.The next one will be from Deans POV. I just need a lil break first.again all errors r intentional  


* * *

Howdy do *giggles* it's me Savannah Sue back to woe ya wit yet another awesome story.

 

So like lets get a strollin down a memory lane okie dokie?.

 

 

 

What awesome story shall lil ol me grace ya wit today? hmmm....hmmm...lemme just think a sec .

 

Oh I know I know heehee how bout I tell yous bout da time we all like went to six flags and dad won diss big ass purple monkey for mom by like knockin down these tin cans wit a these baseball ball sized balls.

 

It waz way like cool he just knocked them all down like one by one. We waz all cheering and did I mention how cool it was????.

 

 

Best part though was da look on moms face when dad handed him da stuffed monkey *giggles* priceless baby simply priceless.

 

 

Mom keeps the big stuffed purple thing on a chair in their room .

 

 

Next time imma tell you bout the first time I saw dad made mom cry and not in a good way.

 

 

Hugs & Kisses,

S.S


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Only one more chapter to go.Again I'll be writing another story in this verse after I take a small break from writing.  


* * *

Hey Savannah Sue here again to share more stuff wit ya.

 

Now lastime I like said that I waz gonna tell ya bout the time dad made mom cry in like a totally mean and un cool way.

 

 

Here's like the down low on how it like all happened k?. It waz like pretty late and I was suppose to be in bed sleeping but I wasn't ya don't ask why k?.

 

 

Anywho I was sitting up on da stairs ,fists clutched on each side of the banister ,head peeking down at the argument brewing below.

 

 

Arms were flying ever which way,voices were steadly rising by the second. Then after what like seemed like freakin ever the front door was slamming open and shut wit some big ass force .

 

Giving a startled jump at the noise I see mom facing the now closed front door then crumbling to the floor in a heep(like a maronate puppet cut from it's strings).

 

From my perch a top the stairs I could see moms shoulders begin to violently shake in uncontrollable sobs.

 

 

I waz so freakin scared that my usually lovey dovey perants were no more. Tears rolled down my then chubby cheeks by the buckets as I continued to look on.

 

 

I never knew what the fight waz about but a bit later after mom had cried himself out the front door waz being opened and shut then dad was walking towards mom and kneeling infront of him and pullin into his strong arms (dad has strong arms like ya) .

 

 

I don't very well remember much else bout dat night just that eventually things between dem were back to normal and they were once again beeing lovey dovey.

 

 

Next time imma tell ya about how we found out about wellz you'll find out

next time.

 

 

Hugs & Kisses,

S.S


	6. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: Here's the final part.  
It's rushed I know but I was desperate to end this.  
I'd originally had other stuff/more stuff to add but lack of response to the story killed that hee.  
Again once I take a break I'll start writing the next story in this verse.  
P.S I wrote the final few chapters today in my haste to finish this up.  
If you liked this story even a tiny bit please let me know. I need positive feedback after the bad week i'm having heee.  
thanks  
oh and all errors were intentional  


* * *

Savannah Sue here again to share wit ya more awesome stuff.

 

What story shall I grace ya wit today? hmm..well I suppose I could tell ya what I previously planned on tellin ya but nah I'mma tell ya a different story instead.

 

 

Tiss is not cuz I don't wanna tell ya but rather cuz what I waz gonna share with ya is well depressing so I'mma share wit ya something happier k?.

 

 

If ya still must know what I waz originally gonna share wit ya I'll tell this Mary ,Riley and I now know about the first baby(kinda found out when we stumbled upon the small headstone in da garden).

 

 

Now onto happy things.Wait before going any further I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell ya that this shall be the last story I tell .I just ain't gonna have time soon anymore what wit school startin up (bleh) and band and soccer practice sooooooooo this'll be the last story I tell sowwy .

 

 

With that outta the way let me tell ya something totally wickedly awesome and exciting.

Mom had da baby late last night.EEEK totally awesome huh?. I have a new baby brother named Kaiden weighing in at 7lb 9ounces wit big hazel eyes and dark blonde hair.

 

 

I was there when moms water broke (which eww by the way) and I waz da first one to hold him awesome huh?????.

 

Well that's all she wrote for now at least I may just return wit more stories bout my kooky yet lovable family someday soon .

 

Till that time comes this is Savannah Sue signing out,

C YA


End file.
